


"Don't you just want to rub my feet?"

by SpyroSoles



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Adoration, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gen, Slight Tickling, Spyro Feet, Spyro Soles, Spyro Toes, Unintentional Tickling, foot rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroSoles/pseuds/SpyroSoles
Summary: When Spyro returns to Artisans after toasting Gnasty Gnorc, bashing Ripto, and charging The Sorceress. His arrival as as hero is truly admired, but he feels he only wants just one thing in the entire world. A heroic foot massage for a hero's work, after all being on one's own feet all the time can be very draining.
Kudos: 5





	"Don't you just want to rub my feet?"

All was at peace within the many realms of dragons, and rejoicing with the ending of The Sorceress. A true fiend who tormented dragons for their magical abilities, as that now was within the past. A new chapter beginning anew for all inhabitants.

Spyro flew back into Artisans, a hero with dragons cheering him on as he arrived at the pier. The balloonist assisted with planting the air balloon firmly upon the planks. The creaking of wood was heard from the weight of the purple dragon, jumping from the basket.

“What a trip, my feet could sure use a rest.” Spyro remarked loudly to Sparx, wiggling his toes. His hind feet feel most aches from constant landings. Unfortunately he was not an adult, and thus unable to have massaged his own hind feet. Which at the very least would’ve provided alleviation from the daily stress brought forth.

His thoughts of his soreness faded for the time being with dragons from the many realms cheering him onward. Nestor the leader of the dragons, applauded slowly with a mark of pride across his maw. A fatherly warmth radiating like the sun in Glimmer, maybe even Dragon Shores.

“Welcome home, Spyro. I’d hold a feast, and party in your honor. Though judging how you say your feet tire from the adventure. We can postpone such celebrations.” Nestor spoke with pride, his chest practically puffed out whenever he spoke.

“Thanks Nestor… I could go for a long nap, heck! I may just sleep for days.” Spyro joked, chuckling, and stretching his wings which also saw a large amount of stress among his feet. “Think a hero like me, could get a foot massage?” The young dragon asked, partly wanting an actual foot rub with his jesting attitude.

Nestor only laughed, seeing it only as purely a joke. “A hero will get his due reward, please go rest. Be mindful of the dragons, they might chew your ears off. Though it only shows how much they value you, Spyro.”

“No worries, Nestor.” He thanked, before feeling a poking to his side. Peering to a glowing Sparx. “Sorry buddy. Are you tired too?”

Sparx rather gave a blink of yellow, blue, and green in rapid succession. Indicating some fatigue too from flying, and providing protection from their many ventures within the realms. He’d tire of eating butterflies too, if they weren’t so darn tasty.

“Hehehe. Of course we didn’t forget you either little dragonfly. You’re just as important as your friend here. You’ll be given the just reward.” He held a clawed hand gently up, allowing Sparx to rest within his palm. “A bounty of butterflies, and cake from Devlin will be at the celebration.”

“Sweet! Delvin makes heckin’ good cake!” The hero jumped with excited glee. An image of Delvin standing before a baking hot oven, and decorating one of the most well clawed crafted cakes, and for him no less.

“He heckin’ does.” Nestor smiled, inflecting on the young dragon’s vernacular. Both smiling broadly, with the elder dragon guiding his hand over the exoskeleton of Sparx. Soon stroking with a single claw lightly over the dragonfly in a petting gesture.

“Since you’re giving Sparx his heroic treatment, I will just walk around a bit. Before napping, since it’s been ages since I last came back here.” Spyro responded heading towards the crowd of dragons waiting to congratulate, and welcome him back to Artisans. Even dragons who resided outside of that world. “I’ll see you later, buddy.”

“Of course, we’ll see at the festivities.” The elderly spoke, continuing to show appreciation for the little dragonfly.

Spyro the heroic dragon felt the onslaught of praise, compliments, and even hugs from the many of them. As if his tired feet weren’t enough, wings like bendy straws, and now ears needing the loudest waterfall noise to soothe them. He made his way into Town Square to rest after such a barrage. Exiting the portal led to a far quieter world than it did before, lacking bulls, and clucking chickens from his first venture.

The smell of cake wafted the air, with the sun basking softly against his scales. “That cake smells so good, can’t wait.” He dumbly smiled finally feeling the weight of being a hero, and truly adoring the many praises. The sleepiness caught up, melatonin rushing over as he allowed his body to rest.

Finding a small grassy spot overlooking Town Square, his body stretched with an exaggerated yawn. Plopping down willing with a grin, and wiggling his wings, tail, and toes. “I could go for a ni.ce..lon…fo.t...r..u..” His speech slurring greatly with each second, before succumbing to the tiredness.

“Spyro wakey wakey.” A voice lightly whispered ever so calmly, stirring him from his rest. His purple gaze was soon greeted with Nestor who wore a smile. The sun illuminating his scales, and bringing vivid detail onto the elder.

“Hmmm?” Spyro gave a yawn, and blinked more than a few times to awaken himself. He swore he had just fallen asleep for a minute or so. “Nestor? What is it?”

“Awww, apologies, hero. I didn’t wish to awaken you, but I felt compelled to ask if you wanted anything of me?” The leader asked, sounding unlike Nestor for a start. As if he merely wanted to please the purple dragon.

“I uh… what happened to Sparx?” Asked of the still sleepy dragon.

“He’s resting, Master Spyro.”

Spyro’s eyes widened, his name containing ‘Master’, in front usually came from the truly higher end dragons, even elders that looked upon the young dragons as masters of their youth, and craft. Nestor never associated that title to him, at least not yet.

“Spyro, Master Spyro.” Nestor snapped his clawed hands, awaking the dragon from his stunned stupor.

“Uh, sorry I was not expecting to hear that.” Spyro responded sitting up from where he lay, the grass having an indentation. Now sitting upon his haunches with interest.

“Apologies, Master Spyro. Shall I retrieve Sparx?” Tilting his head with worry, furrowing his brow in pure concern of causing displeasure to Spyro.

“No, no! I… I’m not used to being called Master.” Admitting with a blush swelling across his maw.

The green dragon knelt down on one knee, and placed his arm across his chest in a slanted gesture. “It appears I awoke you too early from your nap, perhaps I should let you sleep a little longer before-”

“No no, I’m just… forget it. What did you come here for again?” The small purple hero asked, receiving shivers to the tips of his wings for hearing the great leader lowering himself to his level, and being subservient.

“Asking if the Master has a request for me.” Asking flat out, remaining on one knee peering into his gaze, arm still pressed across his chest.

Spyro grinned, his toes began to curl with one request, one command, one overall question coming to mind. No further thought was even needed. “Hehehe, funny you should ask my servant… or rather slave.” The dragon pushed, testing the waters on how much control he had.

“I do aim to please, Master Spyro.”

If Spyro could, he’d begin laughing at how unbelievable this all seemingly felt. Nestor accepted his role so easily as a slave, and not getting offended by such an inclination. This was not usual behavior, but he wasn’t about to let it waste.

“Don’t you just want to rub my feet?” Spyro spoke with the toothiest grin of them all.

The green scaly dragon nodded in affirmation to the request. “Of course, Master Spyro. Roll on your back, and relax.” Vocal tones shifting greatly to a soothing cadance.

Our hero needn’t no further words, only flipping over onto the grass with his feet raised in front of the kneeling Nestor. His feet were quite sizable, with claws extended out from each purple scaly toe, being 3 toes for each hind foot. The soles of each foot had seen tons of sprinting, jumping, and rough surfaces. As far as pressing lava heated surfaces, with the occasional electrical shock thrown in for good measure.

They maintained slight amounts of dirt, and grass blades to each foot, but it was of no issue. Overall their forms were mainly clean, due to playing in the water when given the chance. Spyro’s soles felt a gentle squeeze against the center, his body jolting to the most foreign touch against truly a delicate part of him.

His wings twitched, with his eyes blissfully closing in pure delight. The maw of the dragon soon following how his whole body felt, with moans joining the chorus of pleasure coursing through his body.

“Mmmmm.” The young dragon couldn’t let the feeling go, this was his first ever foot rub. Raw emotion out seeping in front of the elder, but he didn’t care.

Nestor warmly grinned, and firmly pressed his thumbs into both soles. The thumbs kneading into firm circular motions which got the hero’s purple toes recoiling, and curling. The tense tissue loosening beneath those sore scales.

The servant continued his motion downward to the heels, applying just as much pleasure. Though his claw moved a little more quickly than he anticipated, scratching from exposed sole to heel upon his left foot. Toes unfurling back in reaction, with his right foot defensively protecting the tickled spot, as his moans turned into a few giggles spilling forth like a giggle volcano. “Hehehehe… no tickling.”

“Apologies Master Spyro, I will be extra careful with these heroic feet.” Beaming with praise, causing the purple one to blush extra to his feet being referred to as ‘heroic’.

“I uh… well just be careful, these heroic feet are sensitive.” Scrunching his soles to emphasize the point of it. Fixing his body for maximum comfortability, before continuing the pleasures of a massage.

Back in the foot rubbing action, Nestor carefully applied his thumbs to the heels utilizing the same technique he brought forth before. This time adding an extra element with the other fingers, gripping each foot like a vice grip. Tight enough to hold our hero still, but loose enough to ensure it didn’t hurt him. This motion caught Spyro by surprise, looking up once again.

His concern disappeared with pressure squeezing both sides of each foot from top to bottom, and even the sides as if wanting to loosen those muscle fibers greatly. Another moan slipped forth in ecstacy, bringing a smile forth from the green scaly dragon. The toes giving off a dance told him how correctly he hit those spots.

Each foot felt the careful touch to an immaculate detail, squeezing, kneading, and pressing to the fullest extent. Covering the rather softly scaled sole, heel, and even arch. Despite the arch seeing the floor far less than any other part of the foot. Curiously feeling a tapping of scales against his arches, which provided a strange tickly sensation, but not enough to get a giggle. Only a goofy grin.

This motion carried onward for 10 solid minutes, not allowing a tickle, nor rest for the dragon. As much as it felt like he could simply fall into a foot rubbed induced sleep. Spyro did take notice that throughout the whole experience, his toes remained untouched, He was curious, speaking with a satisfied, super relaxed demeanour. “Not that I am displeased from this foot rub, but what about my toes? They are not heroic enough?”

Nestor only chuckled. “Your toes are very heroic, so much so. Master Spyro’s toes will receive pleasures unlike any other, to have provided it first without your feet being acclimated would’ve been overload.” He clarified. “In fact, when giving Alban this same treatment, he found out the hard way. So much he was unable to wiggle his toes of his own accord, nor function properly with all the pleasure overloading his system.”

The purple dragon merely smirked. “Bring it on! My heroic toes can take it!”

“I’ve no doubt, Master Spyro.”

Set up for the grand finale, and seeing those toes wiggle showed how ready they were. Nestor soon began his magical touch by starting with the outer toes. Gripping them, ceasing their attempts to wiggle tauntingly from such a confident dragon. Much like his soles previously, he applied a pressure though with a twist literally. He began to twist each toe as if unscrewing a bottle cap. He was gentle knowing that too hard would be discomforting, but it was quite relaxing to the dragon. Especially now since they were finally getting their well earned attention.

The middle toe soon followed the same twisting rule. Feeling as if he could curl them with greater comfort. In the back of the purple dragon’s mind, this was never a dream, nor possibility of an elder massaging his feet, let alone twisting his toes. Blushing at the notion of how silly he must’ve looked.

Spyro’s scaly toes received attentive focus for 5 minutes, feeling much as he grew accustomed to it, the real pleasure center had yet to be hit. Much like an ambush, this attack on his toe was unexpected with Nestor gripping his left foot’s outer toe, and yanking in the opposite direction. Gasping to the pressure of someone trying to pull your toe off, brought him to look up. “What the he-”

**POP!**

Like bones popping back into place, a loud audible sound practically echoed throughout Town Square.

Spyro’s tongue dropped out of his maw, and he moaned blissfully that he couldn’t comprehend what just happened. As if he’d be given some type of jolt of pleasure, he was unaware of toes popping so loudly, and feeling so amazing. As good as it was torching Sorceress, Ripto, and Gnasty Gnorc, this feeling matched those victories.

His thoughts were interrupted by his middle toe upon his left foot feeling a strong tugging. “Nnnmmm… Nest-”

**POP!**

Spyro shivered in pleasure, and never had his feet felt so relieved. He felt like he could walk for days on end. Though at that moment in time he was, but a soup mixture of ecstasy unlike any other. Each toe now feeling numb slightly, though being more aware of the wind gliding against their scaly surface. The nerve endings are more noticeable now than before just in his toes.

**POP!**

The purple dragon’s eyes fluttered, never once feeling his inner toe being pulled on. So lost in his own bliss, he felt his toes wiggling wildly as if joyous from such astounding relief.

“We’r..goin…to…do…res…of…toes…rig…foot.” Nestor was saying, like he happened to be talking from the other end of a tunnel. A long fuzzy tube with little to no sense there. A daze he’d experience few times on his ventures.

“Ok…” Spyro spoke from his blissful high, unsure of what even was going on anymore. All he felt was his left foot pulsing with a freedom of pleasure. A mixing pot he had been thrown into, and stirred around repeatedly under a simmer. The smell of cake wafting around his nostrils, his body feeling tugging across his right foot.

**POP!**

“Ru...y...fee..her...to…” Spyro mumbled with a snore, a gentle smoke coming from his nostrils. His toes adorably twitch in the grass, as they began to kick more with vigor. A rustling in the grass was heard, and gentle footsteps made their way to the sleeping dragon, soon standing over our resting hero.

“Spyro. Spyro time to wake up.” A gentle green hand shaking his shoulder.

Spyro gasped to the intrusion, his gaze fluttering open to a familiar sight.

Nestor who rather looked concerned. “You okay? You were mumbling, and kicking wildly in your sleep. Looked like a nightmare.”

“I uh… had an interesting dream to say the least.” Spyro remarked, looking to Town Square with disbelief. Though really unsure of what happened, he swore he had the best foot rub imaginable. He was confused if it even happened at all.

“No kidding. You slept for a few hours. The celebration is set up, we just need the guest of honor.” Nestor motioned to him, turning to walk back to the portal off in the distance.

“Oh? Right.” He spoke slowly getting up, and stood up giving a stretch. His feet felt amazing, wiggling his toes against the grass. The soreness nonexistent. “Huh?”

“What is it Spyro?” Nestor asked, noticing a clear confusion, among uncertainty. Stopping a few feet at the edge of the grass. The cake’s aroma was stronger than it was before he fell asleep.

“I just.. It felt so real.” He said, as the elder definitely understood what he meant.

“Dreams? They always do, what happened in your dream if you’d allow it?” The green dragon inquired.

“Two questions… can I just for today… be called Master Spyro?” The purple dragon asked, being very hesitant, which caused the leader to laugh.

“Hahahaha! Well you are a hero of the realms, I can oblige. Master Spyro.” Nestor responded with a smile, not being against it, after all it was his day. “What is your other question?”

The purple dragon mainly smiled, happy to be given the title, at least for the day in the very least. He paused for a brief moment, and took a deep breath, readying for the second question.

“Don’t you just want to rub my feet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh! Hope you all enjoy this one. May have some errors, but always looking to improve. Let me know on any mistakes.
> 
> Aside from that, this was a fun one to write when the idea just popped into my head the other day. Not a lot of rewards, of anything relating to Spyro The Dragon in this manner. You often see Cynder, Ember, Sheila, Elora, and Bianca getting these treatments. The purple dragon is often left out, so I give this little piece of fiction so he enjoys the spoils too. 
> 
> I may actually do so more focusing on the purple hero, or perhaps Hunter. Let me know, it could be fun. I do have an idea involving Red, from A Hero's Tail. If anyone is interested. Once again, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
